


Jealous Yoosung

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Jealousy, Yandere, lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: anonymous asked:Hello! May I request for a Yoosung jealous scenario, please?





	Jealous Yoosung

\- This precious cinnamon roll…  
\- You have been seeing one another for some time. Everything was seemingly perfect. He catered to your every whim and desire, and there was nothing you two wouldn’t do for each other.  
\- One evening, the two of you are sitting together, playing LOLOL when your phone rings. The timing was good enough. The two of you just completed a major quest and obtained some major stat-boosting equipment. (like that collector’s bow from World of Warcraft -forgive me, I love that game.)  
\- It’s Zen, wanting to gush about a new role he had just landed, and to tease Yoosung about how to take care of you. (Yandere sequence initiated. Launching in 5…)  
\- Yoosung took your hand, leaving a kiss on it before stepping away to make your favorite meal for dinner when he heard you giggle.  
\- (4…)  
\- He shook it off. You had a great sense of humor, so you were probably laughing at one of Zen’s narcissistic comments. He had the ingredients on the counter when he heard you squeal with delight over something.  
\- (3…)  
\- Looking back to you, he saw the rosiest blush color your cheeks, bringing out the color of your eyes. Your voice lowered, and you glanced at him before quickly turning away and disappearing from sight.  
\- (2…)  
\- Worry crept up his spine. (What were you talking to him about?) He couldn’t hear you over the prep he was doing for the food, but then your voice rose. “I can’t do that!”  
\- (1…)  
\- You still hadn’t come back into view. The food was well enough simmering on it’s own when he went to check on you.  
\- You were laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when he came in, a large smile and a slight blush still left in your cheeks, giggling enthusiastically and agreeing to something he was saying.  
\- (Yandere sequence initiated. Prepare to proceed…)  
\- You’d hung up with a sweet goodbye to Zen and looked at him with surprise. “Honey, I didn’t see you there!”  
\- “What were you talking to Zen about?” He was tapping his foot, more out of nervousness than impatience, but when you bit your lip and looked away from him, his switch flipped.  
\- He took two strides to you as the knot of worry began to sink into his stomach and coil into knots. “He wanted to take you somewhere, didn’t he? What was it? A date?”  
\- Your eyes found his again, your brow furrowed in confusion at his words. “What? No! No, Yoosung, he just-“  
\- “He just wanted to steal you from me, didn’t he? I knew it! I knew he would interfere! This is why I didn’t want him coming around you!”  
\- You were quick, sliding off the bed and jumping to his side to comfort him. “Honey, it’s nothing like that, I promise.”  
\- His violet eyes were searching yours, trying to find the reason why you were so giddy while talking with Zen. “Then what is it?”  
\- You faltered, your lips pursed. He knew there was something going on, but you refused to tell him.  
\- Frustrated, he started to storm off when you caught his arm. “Hegotusticketsforthenextlololconvention!” You said in a rush. Shaking his head, he turned back to you. “He did what?”  
\- Sighing, you pull him back to sit on the edge of the bed with you. “Zen got us tickets for the next LOLOL convention,” you clarify. “He met a fan who plays and was selling extra tickets. I didn’t want to tell you because he wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”  
\- The boy stuttered. His birthday? He had completely forgotten about it, he just wanted to take care of you and be the best man he could be for you. You’d chosen him, after all. Why shouldn’t he want to take care of you?  
\- You took his hand and squeezed gently, smiling at him. “Since the surprise is ruined, I might as well add that there are also some coupons for merch at the stalls. We can get collector’s items at a discount and get into a raffle to win a new computer. One that runs better than ours.”  
\- Still frozen, he didn’t realize he’d started laughing until you were hugging him, telling him happy early birthday and kissing his cheek. He pulled you in, claiming your lips in a fiery kiss and started to lean over you when you smelled something burning.  
\- “Y-Yoosung? What’s that burning smell?”  
\- He stopped for a moment to breathe in, his eyes widening in horror. “The food!”


End file.
